


The Immotals

by Tolaya



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fate, Multi, Mystery, Past/Present/Future, Powerful Protectors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolaya/pseuds/Tolaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousands year old war between Primus and Unicron ends with the first Thirteen becoming mortal. A last wish from Prima before he dies as the last of the thirteen compels Primus to create once again. Time goes by and new ways for the transformers to reproduce cause them to forget. What happens when their past catch up to them? Is it the end or the beginning of something new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Primus looked at the battlefield before him. They had won. But the victory had not come easily. Countless galaxies had been evaporated in the progress and still Unicron persisted.

He turned to the first of his creations. The first thirteen he had created to keep him company. The very beings that had enabled him to weaken the destroyer enough to remove the danger Unicron were to the universe.

He had used the powers he initially had infused in the thirteen to send Unicron into the rift that was between time and space. It would require enormous energies for the destroyer to make it out of his prison, all while life would once again flourish in the universe, freed of the large threat.

The only thing he regretted by his act was that his creations now had turned mortal and would die in time. And he would be alone once again.

Seeing the anguish in the deity’s optics Prima stood forth and smiled at their creator.

“We all made the sacrifice willingly. You created us. You gave us life and a purpose. We are grateful for your care for us and honored that we were able to do this for you in your time of need.” The transformer told the God.

“With our act we were able to rid the universe of the greatest threat to all living. We are willing to die for that purpose. Don’t be saddened by our sacrifice.” Prima continued.

Slowly the anguish faded, but the sorrow still filled the optics of the God.

“Then I will make a home for you as long as you shall live.” The god proclaimed.

Before the optics of his creations Primus transformed, and formed their new home.

Cybertron was created.  
Millions of years passed as peace reigned in the universe and Primus coexisted with his mortal creations.

As time went by one after one the thirteen perished into the well of all sparks and their creation energy returned to Primus.

When only Prima was left, old and dying Primus was revitalized to his former strength.

The last words leaving the transformer before his spark extinguished returned hope to the God.

“Be a God of creation. Use our energy to replenish this world once more. Don’t let life die out.” Were the words that Prima breathed moments before his spark and energy returned to the God, and any sign of the first thirteen vanished.

Primus took the words to spark. Circling his frame that was Cybertron around a sun he settled in his frame, creating a special room for the task he was about to do.

The room was placed in the deepest parts of the planet, with only few ways to reach it in the depths. There he settled, creating the well of all sparks from his own essence.

The first spark to leave the well was designed to become the keeper and protector of the holy chamber the well was placed in.

As the spark left the well, energy crackled on its surface and the spark spontaneously split into three.

Surprised Primus regarded the three floating parts of the spark rotate around each other.

Then the next step in the creation happened, and the sparks received their physical form, creating three transformers.

Life was infused into the three beings and they opened their optics.

Looking around their optics shone in white, blue and black.

“Welcome my creations.” Primus greeted them from the well.

“Creator.” They responded in unity.

Primus blessed the three transformers, giving them immortality and a purpose.

One would bestow the newspark sentience and intelligence.

One would give the newspark a frame and determine its health and life expectancy.

One would give the newspark a fate and a destiny.

With the keepers and protectors of his creations present, Primus settled into his task and began creating new life to populate his frame.

As time went by, and millions of years once again passed Cybertron was filled with the thriving life of transformers. No one questioned how life occurred, they just lived.  
When one wanted a newspark they visited the central nursery connected to the temple of the Prime.

As the time went by and a new way for the transformers to reproduce occurred fewer and fewer newsparks occurred in the nursery, and soon the nursery closed, the wonder all forgotten.

Down in the holy chamber of the well of all sparks the keepers and protectors dwelled all forgotten, waiting for all eternity, guarding the most sacred part of the planet, the essence of Primus himself.

Life continued on the surface. Wars raged and the holy chamber stayed forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Present time.

The Great War between the Autobots and the Decepticons raged on, leaving Cybertron for Earth when the battle razed planet no longer could sustain them.

At the moment the two fractions was battling each other on Earth, destroying the power plant the Decepticons had set out to raid. When the Autobots had arrived to stop them Megatron had ordered for them to attack.

The command trine, the only seekers still alive, flew overhead while the ground bound transformers clashed with each other on the ground.

Some distance away from all the fighting Wheeljack prepared one of his inventions that surely would help them in their fight. Of that he was sure, but everyone kept a distance and just waited for it to malfunction and blow the scientist up.

Meanwhile on the Decepticon controlled Cybertron one of the last femmes alive was fleeing for her life.

Chasing her was a larger group of decepticons.

Coming dangerously close to one of the deep, deep abysses created by the destructive war fought on the planet, she skidded to a halt and only just managed to avoid tumbling into the depths. Looking around seeking an escape she found none and soon she was surrounded with only the abyss as her only out of the trap.

“Give up. You are cornered.” One of her pursuers growled as he stepped closer.

The femme didn’t listen; instead she took a tentative step back, feeling the ground slowly crumpling under her weight.

As the ground finally gave away under her, she fell silently into the darkness caressing her chest as she begged whatever deity to forgive her.

As the darkness consumed the falling figure the decepticons retreated, satisfied with the result. The femme would have died anyway. Megatron wanted the gender extinct.

However, Flare was jerked from the comforting darkness around her when a light suddenly surrounded her and slowed her fall. As she finally reached the bottom of the abyss she was completely unscarred.

The force slowing her fall left her carefully lying on a hard surface and the light faded to nothing.

Puzzled and curious she tentatively rose from the floor, because a floor it felt like. The surface was smooth and cool to the touch.

Rising to standing position she looked around activating the light in her optics.

What greeted her was a fairly large room. Almost like a hall with the ceiling rising several hundred feet in the air.

The walls were adorned with cybertronian glyphs. But none she could translate. They seemed older than the most ancient glyphs she had ever seen.

“Thank you.” She whispered out loud to whoever had heard her prayer.

“You are welcome child.” A voice sounded in the room.

She had not expected a voice to answer her, but it did.

Jostled she turned around to find the source of it, but saw no one.

“Over here.” The voice sounded again.

Then a light began to shine in one of the corners hidden behind large pillars.

Walking towards the light, she looked around careful.

When she passed the pillars she saw the origin of the light.

It was a well swirling with a translucent substance.

Wary she came closer still looking for the owner of the voice.

“It has been so many vorns since I last have had company.” The voice sounded again. This time she realized it came from the well itself.

“Who-. Who are you?” she asked.

A smile filled the voice as it answered.

“I am Primus. Who are you dear child?” the voice said.

“Flare.” She said, wariness filling her voice. She must be crazy to talk to a well. Or dreaming? Or maybe she hit her head when she landed?

“Ah! One of my last created.” The God answered the femme.

Her head spinning she went to her knees. ‘Yes, definitely hit my head.’ She concluded.

“Please join me. Let me heal you.” Primus offered and the substance in the well stilled completely.

Just staying where she were she mulled it all over. She had countless wounds on her frame from her fleeing from the Decepticons.

Finally deciding that this could not be weirder she decided to humor the voice and slowly went over to the well. First she let one of her digits into the substance and found it surprisingly soothing. The temperature was just right. As she held the digit into the well for some time, a tingling feeling occurred.

Boldness taking her over as she looked the digit over and realized how well working the joints were for the first time in vorns she slowly sank down into the well, letting the substance cover her completely.  
The tingling and buzzing in her frame felt quite nice and she soon forgot herself and where she were, dreaming of the time long before wars happened to her world.

Primus intrigued by the visitor enjoyed the company.

The need for the god to create life had lost its purpose as more and more of the sparks mutated in their creation and the femmes came into being. The god had not contemplated creating creations that could create themselves and as the populations of femmes rose the urge that compelled the god to create dwindled. The god only created as long as the newsparks was needed and when the need was no more the chamber and well had lost its creation purpose.

As Flare rose from the well she felt refreshed and better than she ever had.

That was why a pain rattling her frame confused her, but only for a klik. Then she panicked.

Unexpected the well had influenced on the newspark she was carrying and the effect on her frame had caused the newspark to degenerate into a previous state, becoming a mere spark once again. The pain she felt was her frame working on reabsorbing the spark, terminating the new life inside her.

Whimpering she fell to the ground clutching her chest, willing her frame to stop.

“What is the matter child?” the voice of Primus asked, concern filling it.

“My sparkling.” She gritted out.

“Oh, I didn’t sense it. I have no connection to its creation. I am sorry, I can’t do anything.” Sorrow was in his voice as he learned of the sparklings existence. Not being of his initial origin Primus could do nothing for the new life as it was terminated, just like he had no effect on the femmes’ creation.

But one thing he could do to help the femme.

Back on Earth Wheeljack had finally gotten the invention assembled and was ready to fire it.

Every autobot in the area ran away from the area expecting the worst as the inventor pushed the button and the machine came to life.

For once it didn’t blow the inventor up; instead it let out a wide beam capturing the command trine in the light.

Before everyone’s optics the three seekers disintegrated into tiny particles and when the beam disappeared the seekers were no more.

At the sight Optimus’ spark contracted at the fact that a whole frame type now no longer existed. Skyfire was now the only true flyer left.

But what Optimus didn’t know was the fact that the seekers had died out long before, with the coneheads.

On Cybertron a blinding light appeared high up in the holy chamber and the forms of three frames was assembled, the disintegration into particles allowing the three beings to travel through space in the blink of the optic.  
A klik after the frames appeared a light coming from within every one of the frames engulfed them and the light intensified to that of a sun. The large glowing orbs circled the chamber for some time, until they descended and enlightened the chamber completely.

Before Flare the light revealed that the structures she had thought to be pillars actually were three enormous transformers.

Each of the glowing orbs found its home inside the empty vessels and the darkness returned to the chamber.

Time passed and when a cycle had passed a faint whirring was heard.

The sounds slowly rising to become deafening in the room the femme tuned down the sensitivity of her audio.

Looking up at the three frames that was coming to life before her she was greeted with three strange sets of optics when the optics in the giants onlined.

She was used to the two default colors, blue and red.

But these three had some completely different colors. True one had blue, but the color was nothing like the one she herself held.

She was greeted with pairs of white, black and pale blue optics.

Then the voice of Primus was heard again.

“This is my first three creations in your lifetime. They are the keepers of my essence and protectors of any newspark. Bare your spark to them and they will bring your creation into being.” The good proclaimed.

Looking at the giants in awe the femme stood unmoving for some time.

This all became weirder and weirder for her.

Initiating the opening of her sparkchamber she was stunned that the fading newspark floated out of her frame when the chamber opened.

Before her optics the newspark stayed for some kliks before a force guided it towards the three giants.

Three voices began to talk, and in the chamber it felt like a brewing storm.

Before her optics the white spark grew a frame around it sealing it safely behind sturdy armor. Then next the optics onlined and the frame began to move, until lastly receive its colors.

Then the little sparkling floated down to her, and she held out her servo towards the little being, marveled in the sight.

She was at a loss for words.

“Thank you.” Was the only thing she was able to say.  
“We are grateful to be of help.” Replied not Primus, but the voice from one of the giants.

Her gaze going to the three giants she found herself the object of their strange optics.

As she watched they slowly bended down to come closer to her. Their optics still studying her.

One reached out a servo and gestured for her to get on it.

Fearful she slowly walked to the large appendage stretched out before her while carrying the sparkling in her embrace.

Sitting in the center of the large servo she cradled her creation while the servo slowly rose from the floor.

Finally able to see the faces of the giants closely she was met with three identical looks. The only difference between them was the optics.

“Who are you? I mean beyond your function.” She asked.

The one with the shining white optics was the one to reply.

“I am Starscream.” Pointing at the one with the pale blue and then the one with black optics in turn he continued “That is Thundercracker and then there is Skywarp.”


	3. Chapter 3

On Earth a roar of fury sounded as the last particles of the three seekers disappeared from the atmosphere. Every transformers stared at the spot which moments before had been occupied by the three decepticons.

Megatron in his anger at losing his last aerial force charged for the scientist still standing at the fateful device. That snapped Optimus out of his thoughts and the autobot leader tackled the decepticon leader, protecting Wheeljack from the raging fury in the other leader.

In the meantime autobots gathered around the scientist, the battle with the decepticons stopped beyond the still fighting leaders. Ratchet came towards Wheeljack, frowning as he came closer and closer to the other ‘bot.

Wheeljack was rambling incoherent sounds.

First when he came up close he heard the words leaving the other.

“How? That was not what should happen. How? How? How?” was repeated again and again.

Meanwhile the device just stayed beside the inventor and complete silence reigned the area.

Ratchet had helped build it and knew very well that something had gone wrong. The device was an inhibitor designed to steal the flight ability from the seekers for some time. With the seekers on the ground and the air free of hostility the fight among the ground bound transformers would be eased. It was not designed to, and could and should not have done what it had.

Frown deepening he removed the power to the device and began disassembling it. They needed to test it back at base to know what had happened to the seekers. And then destroy the device. Such a weapon was not the autobot way and as long as it existed dangers was on everyone near it.

Two frames came up close to the medic as he was working. Looking up he saw the solemn looks on the faces of the twins. He imagined their disappointment. Their last “playmates” had just evaporated in thin air. There would be no further need for their special ability to handle the fliers.

“Can we help, Ratchet?” the red frontliner asked, his voice numb.

“Help me load this thing.” The medic answered before transforming. Wheeljack was being tended to by Firstaid and Ratchet wanted the device out of the decepticons reach as fast as possible. Megatron might think up a plan to get his servos on it and use it against them.

Luckily it seemed his rage kept him occupied battling Prime. And Prime easily held his own against the warlord. 

Finally as Ratchet moved away from the battlefield it seemed that Megatron realized that he got nothing out of staying at the battlefield and with a roar he gave his troops the order to retreat.

The two groups of transformers departed back to their respective bases, both groups affected by the sight of the seekers caught in the beam. The sight would haunt several of them for a long time.

Back on Cybertron Flare was recovering from the first shock learning of the existence of their god and creator and the giants that was his guardians, only to receive a new one.

She knew of those three names the giant had said.

The owners were well known to every autobot and the mere mention of them would cause anyone’s energon to run cold.

Starscream especially was well-known. The Air commander and second-in-command of the decepticons were known for his ruthlessness in battle and his sharp and cunning mind. And Thundercracker, even if he didn’t show much interest in the cause the decepticons followed, was a dangerous adversary. The calm and collected seeker was not as vicious as his trinemates, but he made up for it by planning his moves ahead and lure the unobservant into his traps, mostly with fatality as the result. Starscream and Skywarp were fierce in their fights but Thundercracker had the highest kill count, almost never missing the weak spots on his enemies’ frames. What was known of the black and purple teleporter was even worse than his two trinemates. Skywarp was unpredictable, sadistic and pure evil, playing with his victims mercilessly before finally killing them when he got bored.

To watch the three giant transformers, the very protectors of new life and know that these had been those three seekers before summoned back into their true frames made her shudder.

What had gone wrong?

Confusion rose in her mind and Primus sensed the emotions coming from the femme.

“What has you troubled my child?” he asked.

“I don’t understand. What happened for them to leave their frames?” she asked, curious as much as unnerved.

“I could not isolate them in this room keeping an old fool company when their purpose no longer existed and life carried on.” The god explained. “I gave them mortal vessels and enabled them to leave their true forms.” He carried on.

“But something must have gone wrong.” She argued. Looking into the three sets of optics she saw no evilness, no hatred, no anger, only the infinite love for everything living.

“Death.” Thundercracker, the now returned protector of life and death said. The word sounding like it explained it all.

Still seeing the confusion in Flare the protector continued explaining.

“We are immortal. Our mortal vessels were created from our very spark. They are able to be destroyed to the brink of death, and we are able to feel the touch of it when so close to it. To live through the sensation again and again causes you to go insane. Your frame is dying but your spark won’t let go. It is maddening.” Thundercracker elaborated.

“A frame can be healed but the sensation of death drives even the strongest mind insane when visited enough times.” Starscream voiced. He had been on the brink countless times.

Sorrow filling her spark at the fact she was told, she reached a servo towards Starscream, gently touching the giants face. The feeling of his chin was warm and delicate. She let her feelings be portrayed in her touches as she gently caressed the face of the protector.  
She stopped her action as Skywarp addressed her, and as she looked at the protector of fate and destinies she felt herself drowning in the shining black optics. Silently she wondered how black could shine as it did in the black optics.

“Your fate was dark to me at your creation. I didn’t know why and we didn’t wonder about it. Lately any creation created showed darkness somewhere in their future making me unable to know their full destiny.” The protector explained.

“Now I know that yours was dark because of this. Flare, you were meant to come here, to this chamber where you once were created. I could not know of this entwining of our existences. The knowledge might have changed what was to happen.” Skywarp continued, his optics digging into the femmes.

Unable to look away from the dark black optics Flare felt herself drawn into the large orbs.

Drowning in the optics she saw herself travel through time and space, countless stars passing by in extreme speed and a particular bright one coming closer and closer.

Passing an overly bright sun she watched large planets pass by her until her view was filled with the sight of a blue planet with a moon circling it.

Moving closer she saw the blue color split into a marvel of blue, green and brown colors in countless variations.

Watching life moving on the surface she looked around taking the sight in.

Then she moved on once again, reaching the surface of the planet, landing on the hard ground.

Around her there was complete silence, until she recognized movements in the distance. A bright light shot into the air and shortly after vanished again.

Then everything moved backwards and she soon found herself back in the holy chamber on Cybertron once more.

“Wha- what was that?” she asked.

“That was a glimpse of you fate. One of the parts uncovered to me.” Skywarp explained.

“Coming to this chamber you connected your fate to that of Cybertron itself.” The three proclaimed in eerie unity.

At their voices she could not avoid a shiver running down her frame. She was just a femme, a simple transformer. How could she decide the fate of their planet and with that their people?

Her actions through her whole life had unknown to her aimed towards this moment. It was the purpose with her life; coming to the chamber and dutifully following the path that had been given her. By willingly sacrifice herself in the abyss and join with the god himself in the well she had become what was destined for her.

Harbinger of a new era with the return of the protectors of all life.


End file.
